Just Desserts
by hausofwhimsy
Summary: Ciel always wants sweet treats. Sebastian has an idea that he thinks will break the young master of this bad habit. Mild Sebaciel, feeding kink. WARNING: Vomit. No sex.


"Open wide, my young lord." Sebastian smirked as he spooned a heaping portion of lemon meringue pie into Ciel's small mouth. The boy gasped for air the moment he swallows; they had been at this for roughly an hour, and he felt that he was horribly bursting at the seams.

It started simply: Ciel was always begging for sweet snacks throughout the day, and Sebastian wanted to teach the boy a lesson in patience and waiting for schedules meals. As such, he set about in the kitchen to make an assortment of glorious desserts: creme brulee, banana tarte, sour cherry compote, gateau chocolat with vanilla gelato, fruit parfaits. Of course, as a demon, he wasn't necessarily honest in the way he made his treats this day. Today, he summoned more than a few, and utilized exact technique to maneuver the mansion without bringing attention to the two loaded platters of dessert he carried.

Ciel had been a little more than shocked, but his stomach grumbled and childish desire took hold when Sebastian presented the perfect delicacies before his young master. Grabbing his fork, he yelped when Sebastian slapped the utensil out of his hand.

"I will be feeding you, today, master." His eyes shone, glimmered violet for a mere moment before returning to their normal carnelian hue. Ciel said nothing, too distracted with hunger to protest. Sebastian smiled.

He started with the gateau, forking tiny pieces and gingerly feeding them to his young meal. Ciel's eyes never left Sebastian's as he was fed, full of curiosity as to what his demon was up to. He would suspect that it had to do something with his soul - although never partaking of human delights, Ciel could imagine that Sebastian also harbored a desire for sweetness.

Next, came the creme brulee. Ciel did not complain, as the slice of gateau had been tiny, and there was something beyond heavenly when the first spoonful slipped through his parted lips. It was creamy, thick and dense as it slid through his mouth and down his throat, the crisply burnt sugar supplying a tangy aftertaste. Sebastian never stopped grinning, even humming to himself as he became a little less delicate and a bit more decisive about shoving the food into his master's mouth.

"Why did you make so much, Sebastian?" Ciel sighed as the brulee was finished. There were still plates of food left, and the boy was pleasantly full with sweets. Sebastian merely cocked his head, eyes flashing once more.

"I thought we should play a littler game. Children love games, and you don't like to end them before they are finished."

Ciel huffed, but inwardly he felt a thread of trepidation. Sebastian's words were right, and though he could order the demon at any moment, Ciel did not want to seem like a fool and go back on his words. No matter how callously he rebuked teasing, Ciel was still a delicate child that tossed in bed some nights over the prodding comments of his butler. He cleared his throat, taking a small sip of water that Sebastian had provided, staring at the array of food before him.

"I shall take the compote next, Sebastian."

"Very well, my lord."

And so it went, seconds trickling into minutes, thirty turning into sixty, and Ciel becoming a red-faced mess.

"I-I can't, Sebastian." He moaned, clutching at his stomach and tears threatening to leak from his eyes. He shook his head miserably, looking anywhere but at the next scoop of lemon meringue that Sebastian had primed before his gasping lips.

"Just one more, my little lord, and the game will be over." Sebastian had been cooing throughout this little ordeal, and Ciel did not trust his demon.

"Do you promise?" He looked up at the butler, eyes watery and tongue practically lolling out of his small mouth in desperation. Sebastian's amused facade shifted into one of concern, and he nodded gently.

"Yes, Ciel. I promise." The boy's mouth gaped as he heard his name. Sebastian never used it, and it sealed the deal as he placed his trust within the very grasp of his butler. Clenching his eyes shut, Ciel leaned toward the spoon and took the food into his mouth, feeling horribly gelatinous and tart as he quickly swallowed.

A pause, his eyes opened to find Sebastian's nose merely an inch from his own.

"You did very well, Ciel." Sebastian gently wiped the sweat-covered forehead of his young charge, mouth covered in a genuine grin. Ciel blinked, and pushed Sebastian away from him with all of his strength. Sebastian fell backward, shock turning into disgust as Ciel vomits profusely onto the floor. It's a horrible mix of partially digested and fully liquefied foods from the past hour, dark splatters flying onto the edge of the desk and Ciel's dangling feet. Sebastian sighed, picked himself up off of the floor and fetched a glass of water for his master, along with a bowl that had once held some parfait within. The retching turned to dry heaves, and Sebastian handed over the cup while holding the bowl before Ciel's face. The boy rinsed his mouth out multiple times, shaking slightly from the force and exertion of vomiting so _very_ much. Sebastian set the bowl down upon the desk, and then turned to pick up Ciel.

"You did very well today, young master. I am impressed with your ability to hold so much food." He carried the young boy down the hall, toward the master bedroom and into the bath, undressing the child and setting him into the bath while starting the water.

"Sh-shut up, Sebastian." The boy hissed quietly, voice hoarse from all of the acid that had passed his vocal chords." He scowled into the water, eyes brimmed with foolish tears as he stared at the flowing liquid. Sebastian had removed his gloved, and gently dipped a hand within the water to retrieve a smaller one. His fingers rubbed soothingly over the small palm, and he gently nuzzled his cheek against Ciel's. The boy blushed, eyes leaking tears despite being clenched shut.

"Did we learn a lesson, today? That one should not be so hasty for sweets and snacks when they already have a schedule set for them?" Sebastian had moved to kneel behind Ciel's back, arms dangling over the tub so that he continued to caress Ciel's small hand, the other digits calmly smoothing over the boy's stretched stomach.

"Yes." Ciel hissed in a whisper, eyes now devoid of tears but red and heavy. He felt tired, exhausted, and couldn't help but hum in contentment the moment his butler's hands moved up to begin scrubbing at his skull. His eyes closed as he relaxed into the back of the tub, Sebastian's mouth curved into a smile as he watched the action.

"Goodnight, my lord." The demon hummed. He kept his hands around the boy to steady him as he continued bathing the little master, and Ciel did not register the moment when a hot mouth kissed the curve where his neck and shoulders joined.


End file.
